poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot vs. Hook
Littlefoot vs. Hook is another sequel to Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Simba, SpongeBob, Stan, Bloom, Alex, Mikey, Jesse, and the rest) meet a man named Peter Banning who is soon revealed to be their old friend Peter Pan and they join him to NeverLand to rescue his children from Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis, and Jake), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Abis Mal, Rothbart, Pete, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Steele, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Eris, Makunga, Plankton, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sir Ruber, and The Trix. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Terk, Tantor, Louis, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Pterano, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Chanticleer, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis, and Jake), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Abis Mal, Rothbart, Pete, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Steele, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Eris, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sir Ruber, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) guest star in this film. *Willy the Whale and Mo might make a cameo in this film. *This film actually takes place after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Return to Neverland (which explains Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew already knowing Peter Pan and facing Captain Hook), Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan (which explains Alex, SpongeBob, and their friends already knowing Peter Pan and facing Captain Hook), and Bloom Meets Peter Pan (which explains Bloom, Mickey, Crysta, friends already knowing Peter Pan and facing Captain Hook). *Like BowserMovies1989's film Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, the Aladdin trilogy, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Little Mermaid trilogy, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Lion King trilogy, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Dumbo, the Balto trilogy, Rock-a-Doodle, The Swan Princess trilogy, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, the Scooby-Doo movies, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas, and more. *''The Land Before Time'', The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Balto, and Hook were produced by Amblin Entertainment. *Both Genie and Peter Banning (aka Peter Pan) were played by the late Robin Williams. *The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams who committed suicide on August 11, 2014. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:Pirate Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams